The Paths Taken
by sansationalskeleton
Summary: vignettes of the routes taken in undertale by an unnamed female soul. usually between 400-500 words. there will be three or four chapters in this story (most take place in a singular major boss battle.) spoiler and trigger warnings apply.
1. The Genocide Route

**wow this is really short but eH**

 **at least it's not smut**

 **the soul is _not_ frisk/chara!**

* * *

Everything is clear yet foggy at the same time. Maybe it was the blood loss but she felt like she could hear him breathing. Did skeletons need to breath? They had no esophagus. So they couldn't, anatomically. She felt something pop inside of her and more blood was pouring from her, coating the protruding bone. It wasn't one that she had inside her body. He impaled her with it. She felt another pointed attack puncture the soft flesh of her abdomen once again and she crumbled to her knees, weak arms bracing herself up. The human coughed fiercely, blood bubbling up in her throat and spilling from her formerly bubblegum-colored lips, splattering along the cold tile floor of the corridor. Her blood had formed a pool around her, in front of him.

"listen, kid. i don't like doin' this." He spoke, stepping towards her slowly. She wanted to fall back, crawl away, but the pain that shot through her was unbearable and shes remained still. "but ya gotta learn when 'ta _quit_."

She heard it. He summoned those demon skulls, and they were ready. they were going to blast her to shreds.

"Sans- Wait, please, p-please stop- he-hear me out, pl-please..." She whispered, drop after drop of blood slipping past her tongue and trickling down her chin.

His breathing faltered and his blasters dissolved into pure magic. "shoot."

"I-I know I-" She paused and more of the red substance filled her mouth; except this came from the depths of her stomach and she vomited it all over the floor. "I-I did ba-ad things. I-I killed all of your fr-friends... I killed all of mi-mine. But pl-please, Sa-Sans... Le-Let me-" She looked up at his face. He was looking at her like she was mad, like she was spitting lies.

He stepped back, quickly, before sending several bones her direction at top speed.

"Sa-Sans, please- n-no! d-don't kill me-me, ple-"

The terrible sound of several bones breaking stone and piercing flesh filled the now empty hallway. She was gone, hopefully for good. Sans sighed to himself, his eye socket now vacant of that burning blue light.

"if ya really wanted 'ta help, ya woulda left a long time ago."

* * *

 **i wanted to write some gory-ish stuff. i am terrible**


	2. The Neutral Route

**woah i really like writing this tbh. i like gore okay? i might not be the best at writing it** **, but i do think that i do better than any other thing i've written.**

 **give me feedback! lemme know what i need to change, what i need to improve on, or just your thoughts!**

* * *

Flames billowed around her. She felt them lick at her exposed skin and she flinched at the sheer heat. Before her was a king, wielding a great trident and she bit back her fear. She has never met this fate before. Alphys said that she had to take his soul if she wanted to go home. Before, she was told she could just ask him politely to let her leave and she didn't have to kill a or hurt a single monster. Now, all she can do is talk. All she can do is tell him that it shouldn't have to come to this.

It didn't have to be this way.

"Human,"

No.

"It was nice to meet you."

 _Stop._

"Goodbye."

 _ **Please...**_

There was no more mercy. Fight or die. She begs him to stop fighting. She tells him, firmly, to stop. Still, he swings his trident and sends flaming magical attacks her way. She's burned, cut, and bleeding, but she still wouldn't raise her knife. The searing pain she feels is surging from a burn on her stomach and the skin is already peeling, turning back and bubbling with blood. Tears stream down her cheeks and she doesn't want to hold it. She doesn't want to continue like this. She doesn't want to do this anymore. She looks up, and Asgore is already raising his trident, ready to strike.

It hits her like a truck, blood pouring from her mouth as the pointed edges cut through her very being. Her gut is torn open and her organs are visible to the king- in the last few, quick moments of life her eyes are casted up at him and she swears she sees tears. Then, her eyes roll back, her head falls and her heart stops. He tells himself that this is the right way. He tells himself that this is the only way he can save the kingdom of monsters.

Her soul is hovering above her battered body yet he doesn't contain it yet. First, a large paw settles on her forehead, moving downward slowly to close her eyes. When he looks for the bright red soul, it's gone. Asgore doesn't know where it could've gone but he dreads that she might come back.

* * *

 **boy howdy this took me longer than expected. please request stuff i've got nothing to do!**


End file.
